life in zootopia
by frank lk1
Summary: we'll follow the life of both oficers nick and judy and see how they interact solve problems in their everydaylife and in their work and we'll go deeper into the relationship between the 2 main characters but it will take some time ,first time writing please give me some feedback good, bad , don't care just want to know what you people think, any questions read my bio thanks.
1. Chapter 1: our thing

isclaimer: I DO NOT OWN ANY CHARACTER OR LOCATION IT'S ALL DISNEY FOLKS...

(Can't believe I have to write this crap people know i didn't came up with the story please read bio)

* * *

 **Chapter I : " _our thing"_**

Nick and Judy were patrolling the city of zootopia in their brand new police car, it was nick's second day as a member of the ZPD and second day as Judy's partner.

"Hey cotton tail put something on the radio I'm sooo bored" said nick with one hand on the wheel and the other on his Starbucks cappuccino

"First don't call me cotton tail second put both of your paws on the wheel and third no way" replied Judy while looking her iPhone

"come on Judy!" said nick

"I'm the one driving I should be the one who picks the music"

Judy lowered her phone and looking at nick with an angry pouty face said

"Ok ... what do you want to listen?"

"I dunno…" said nick while moving his shoulders

"Look for something on the radio".

Judy started zapping through the radio stations when nick startled her by yelling:

"Wait that one that's the one!"

As she switched back to the previous radio station Judy said:

"What is this?"

"come on cotton tail it's opposites attract by Paula the bull, man this takes me back" replied nick with a radiant smile on his face

"You must know this song" said nick while leaving his cappuccino on the cup holder

"Nick I think you must update your music tastes" replied Judy while cracking a smile

"Come on cotton tail sing it with me" shouted nick

"Fine but I don't know the lyrics" said Judy with her down casted eyes

"Don't worry it's easy just follow my lead" replied nick.

n:Baby seems we never ever agree

n:You like the movies...

j:¿And I like T.V.?

(N:that's it cotton tail!)

(j:hahah shut up nick )

j:I take things serious

n:And you take 'em light

j:I go to bed early

n:And I party all night!

Nick turns the volume down and says:

"hahahaha ok ok Judy this is definitely our thing"

"haha yeah you might be right about this "replied Judy

Suddenly the intercom said "unit 789 there is a code 2 a robbery on sabana street , the suspect is a pig, male about 3 feet's tall; can you respond? ".  
Suddenly nick grabbed his aviator glasses, picked up the intercom and responded:

"Here unit 789 officer handsome and cotton tail are on our way"

"Wait officer cotton tail!?" said Judy angrily while taking the intercom away from nicks paws

"Here officer hops and wilde we're moving to savanna street eta 2 minutes".  
"Roger that cotton tail over and out "responded the radio to which Judy could only look at nick with a murderer face, while speeding through the streets with the siren on Judy said to her partner:

"Ok nick I'll chase him and you'll give me cover ok?"

"Fine by me hops" responded nick with a smug face at the same time that he put his feet on the gas.

At the location both quickly got out of the police car and started running towards the shop that was being robbed, right in the corner of the shop as nick was peeking to check the situation judy began to tell him:

"Ok nick we need a plan, do you see anything?" to which he responded

"Does a big fat pig with what seems like a 4 days old sleeveless shirt, a serious eating disorder and a handful of jewelry sounds like anything to you? "Suddenly she says to nick

"He's going to run towards the construction site across the street I'll follow him you go around"

"Wait what about the cover!?" yelled nick as Judy jumped forward and started running towards the pig while screaming" ZPD stop!"

the pig seeing the intrepid bunny going towards him yelled "aww fudge" and started running towards the construction site as Judy predicted , the pig pushed a couple of beaver workers throwing them to the ground and then proceeded to sneak inside a concrete pipe to rest , as the pig hyperventilated he said:

"O h god oh oh it hurts so bad... body's aren't made for running"

"Maybe you need more exercise" responded Judy as she poked her head from over the concrete pipe

"Now where was I? Oh right! ZPD STOP!"

"ahhh" ;"leave me alone you cotton tailed witch! "Screamed the pig as he ran out of the concrete pipe

the runaway saw a chance to get away through the back entrance of the construction site, with an evil grin on his face he started running towards the exit as he pushed more workers, Judy was on his tail but saw that one of the workers he pushed was about to be buried in cement, instinctively she stopped chasing after the pig and jumped to help the beaver getting him out before the workers poured the cement.

she started walking towards the exit thinking the pig have gotten away with her ears and face looking down until she heard a familiar voice that said to her:

"Lost something cotton tail?" it was nick, he had manage to catch the pig, and Judy started jumping with happiness saying:

"We did it! Aww yeah in your face lard ass" as she pointed to the pig

"Yeah yeah" said nick

"We're a good team"

"Now let's take this guy to the HQ quickly before he leaves the backseat smelling like a manure farm"

So with a smile on his face, they both proceeded to escort the pig to the zootopia police hq , upon arrival at hq chief bogo was waiting for them outside of the station looking as serious as ever, Judy and nick got out of the car to which Judy gave the chief a serious and firm salute:

"Hello chef bogo sir" unlike nick who just said "sup chief?"

"Sir we captured the robber from Savanna Street "said Judy happily as she pointed to the pig inside the car backseat.

"It's our gift to you chief" "see it's wrapped and everything just for you" responded nick with the corner of his mouth lifted.

"That's enough wild" responded chief bogo "still, nice work hopps and... you too wild"

I'll take him in, you two fill the paperwork and then you can leave, you earned it"; the chief moved towards the police car opened the door and said to the pig

"You. Out. Now!"

The pig face went blank and in a low respectful tone said:

"c c chief Bogo sir if you don't mind i would like officer hops to take me in."

"... "

"¿please?"

The chief grabbed the pig from his shirt and took him out of the police car, he then proceeded to drag the pig inside the police HQ while saying to him:

"Don't you worry friend I'm actually a really nice guy once you get to know me!"... "fyi that's a lie hahahhaha".

"Man I pity that pig" said nick as he raised his eyebrows and nodded his head, "so Judy you do the paperwork and I get coffee?"

"HA!" "Nice try nick I chased that pig i get to rest now, you do the paperwork " responded Judy with her mouth curved into a smirked smile.

"unff fine" answered nick "but next time you pick the music and i rest from paperwork" said to Judy as she left to the HQ break room

"Well it's paperwork time" "man I need a coffee" said nick to himself as he walked towards the detention area to fill the paperwork.

END OF CHAPTER I


	2. chapter II: the sellout

Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN ANY CHARACTER OR LOCATION IT'S ALL DISNEY FOLKS...

(Can't believe I have to write this crap people know i didn't came up with the story please read bio)

* * *

 ** _Chapter II: "The sellout"_**

And so nick was on his way to the detention area to fill the tedious paperwork, he walked pass the detention cells one by one all of them empty, all but one, in this last cell was the pig as dirty and scruffy as nick remembered him, the pig was sitting in a bunk against the wall with a defiant attitude till the end; and so nick pulled his chair and sat in a desk in front of the cell there f nick took out a form and started questioning the pig.

"soooo Mr. pig was it ?"

"it's Manfred, you Arse" responded the pig,

"aww aren't you a little ray of sunshine" answered nick with a mocking tone as he continued questioning the pig whose face showed nothing but hate towards his jailer.

"So ... age mid 30s"

"Height? 3 feet tall give or take"

"Weight? Mmm I would say too much".

"It's A GLANDULAR CONDITION! MR DIPSTICK"

"whoa whoa hehe think I touched a nerve over there didn't i?"

"Yeah touched the nerve the muscle and the freaking bone, let's just get this over with would ya?"

"fine be my guest, I don't like to do this anymore than you do pal, still i don't know what's the hurry as soon as I finish this you'll spend the night here and then you'll be judged sooner or later"

"Better later than sooner you fluffy tailed..!"

"Okay that's it for every word you speak from now on ill add a charge of public mischief to your record"

"YOU CAN'T DO THAT!"

"Well, it's called a hustle Mr. high cholesterol".

When the pig heard that expression his whole face lit up with curiosity as he slowly stood up he approached the cell door, only to ask:

"What did you say?"

"Umm Mr. High cholesterol?

"No no before that"

"It's called a hustle?"

After hearing this the pig lowered his eyebrows and drew a smug smile that turned into laughter almost immediately. Nick face was puzzled he couldn't make sense of what was happening so with a fake smile to hide his shock, he stood up and walked infront of the pig, now only separated by the cell door nick put both hand on his heap and asked in a mocking tone

"What's so funny?"

The pig stopped laughing and looked at nick with his previous smug smile and said to him:

"haha you are wild"

"Why do I have something on my face? Is my zipper up? No! Wait I know I forgot to comb my hair this morning isn't it?"

"No it's the irony what's funny"

"Irony? Wait do I know you from somewhere? Do I owe you money?"

"No and maybe..."

"okay okay okay that's enough with the creepy cryptic talking who are you and how do you know me?".

"I'm nobody, just another of zootopias many crooks and thieves but you you're nick wild the conn artist, the guy who knows everyone and apparently the biggest sellout I've ever seen and about how i know you it's easy you always use the same expressions"

"Sellout" what are you talking about? I don't even know who you are Mr. Hammfred!"

"no but i know who you are, hahaha everybody will love to hear this nick wild the guy who used to scam people for a living, now is trying to play the good guy role hahaha"

Nick face showed disgust to what the pig was saying but he managed to kept his cool and sarcastically said:

"Yeah yeah, ha-ha do you know what's funnier? that you're in there and that I'm out here, that you're in and that I'm out that you're going to prison and that I'm going to get a coffee"; as nick started walking away the pig called out to him by yelling:

"You won't last wild, you'll never be any better than I 'am, you're a crook, a scammer, you're not trustworthy!".

Meanwhile Judy was finishing her break and thought about taking a coffee to nick as she walked down the hallway to the detention area her mind started to wander off.

"Man this would be his third coffee how comes he only goes to the bathroom once a day?"

"Know what Judy don't ask don't tell you might not like the answer"

"He would probably say something like um uh.. uhh... ummm..."

"... "

"ahh Shoot how can he be so good at this kind of stuff he could probably came up with something in like 2 seconds but he's always so cocky about it."

Judy arrived at the detention area entrance when suddenly she heard the pig they arrested earlier "you're not trustworthy!" he said, Judy not knowing what was happening kept her distance that way she wouldn't disturb nick in case he was questioning the suspect that would explain why nick looked more serious than usual, and so she remain silent so she could listen carefully to their conversation.

After hearing what the pig said to him nick, turned back and stood once again in front of the pig looking at him in the eyes with his arms crossed; this time there were no fake smiles, no sarcastic comments, just nick and the pig and so their conversation continued once again:

"Let's get one thing clear pig I'm not like you, I've never robbed anyone, yes there were some scams but that's it end of story"

"wild you might have convinced yourself that you have changed but the truth is that you will never change", "people don't change wild and even if they did people like you still wouldn't change it's in your D A N"

"D.A.N?"

"Wild you're a fox you were born to be a low life just like your entire species!".

Nick was used to this kind of things by now but still it was never easy to hear.

To hear what most people in zootopia thought about him...

And so the pig continued with his speech: "I'm giving you an advice here because you know what it is to be out there, to be hated by people, just give up wild even if you catch a 100 guys like me people will still be thinking about you the way I do and believe me that will never change..."

"So ... you say if I catch a 100 guys like you people won't change their mind huh?"

"haha well I guess I'll have to catch 200 like you maybe then people will change their minds don't you think"

"you're worst than i thought you're not only a sellout you're a fool as well, just like that cotton tailed witch partner of yours, another freak bunnies should stay in their farms growing our food".

"Okay lard king that's enough"

"uuuu touched a nerve there wild?"

"God! Why do you care man? She's nothing but a small bunny, there are literally millions of them out there."

"You're right"

Judy who was eavesdropping couldn't believe what nick had just said , she cracked her knuckles and was about to yell at nick when he continued talking and so Judy despite her fury waited until he was over just in case...and so he said.

"there're millions of bunnies out there maybe bigger, maybe smaller ,maybe they even look the same but believe me pal she's one of a kind she's not only the first bunny to be a cop or the hero who saved us from the mayor plans but also and more important she's the one person who has trusted me in a long time she believed in me, when most people only saw a crook she saw potential and believe me I'm not gonna let her faith get wasted."

"so I'm gonna be really clear about this either you shut up or I'M GOING IN THERE TO SHOW YOU THE TRUE MEANING OF POLICE BRUTALITY!"

"hahahaha you don't scare my wild!"

"yes i know, that's why I'm going to call chief bogo, he owes me a favor after i managed to got him a couple tickets for gazelle show last week, he's a big fan you know"

"WHAT!?nonononononono you win wild I'll shut up just please don't call chief bogo i beg you"

"mhmmm i don't know"

"I'AM BEGGING YOU"

"No you're not, on your knees, now"

"You have to be kidding me!"

"I have chief bogo on the liiiiine"

"okok I 'am on my knees see there's no need to call anybody we're all friends here right?"

"Yeah you're right just one last thing say cheese for the camera!"

"No way..!"; "ahhhhhhhhh I'm blind what did you do?";"man this hurts!"

"Oh please don't be a baby it was just the flash... annnnd it's on zoobook ,wow 10 likes already?".

"Well anyhow my shift is over, paperwork is done and everything is in order so I'll be leaving now, see you on the trial sir hammelot... haha still got it"

"Could you turn off the lights at least?"

"i could but I won't ,see ya"

"OH hey Judy I thought your shift was over "

"yes it was but um i aaa thoughttt aboutt what kind of partner would i be if let you walk home all by yourself I'm afraid you might get robbed or something you're quite a wimp you know?"

"ha-ha really funny smarty-pants come on let's go, this place gives me the creeps late at night"

" chuckleI know right?."

END OF CHAPTER II


End file.
